Montecarlo
General Info *Captain of the crew Greek Fire. *Current stats (experience & standing): View his in-game profile History Montecarlo sails the Viridian Ocean. Also known as Monte by his crew mates and friends, started out in the crew Error Empire, captained by Peef. Crewmate Professeur decided to start his own crew shortly after Monte had joined the Error Empire, and Prof as he later became known had Monte stay behind as a spy of sorts, as his departure from Error Empire wasn't on the greatest of terms. Monte soon joined Prof and the others that had started Greek Fire. When Monte finally joined Greek Fire, Prof had a good start on the crew. Joff was Prof's senior officer and first mate, Joyceann had already joined the crew and a few others as well. Monte moved up through the ranks rather quickly, within a month's time he had risen to the rank of officer and fleet officer shortly there after. After he received his first promotion to officer, he purchased his first ship, the Poor Sailfish to be renamed at a later date as the Illicit Hammerhead, his pride and joy. After another month or so, Monte had earned the promotion of senior officer, and stayed at this rank for quite some time, all the while being a dedicated and loyal member of the crew, even through its darkest of times. Monte was promoted to captain of Greek Fire in late February 2006, after Redrumcherry had a short term in the position, in which Professeur had given to her when he quit the game in December 2005. During the upheaval and disarray of the changing of captains so many times, the crew slowly started to decline and slip away. Montecarlo started having contests and tournaments to increase interest within the crew again. His goal was to get the current crew mates motivated and active in the crew again before attempting to grow the crew and it worked. With in a month of Monte taking over, the crew had grown from 25 members to 40. The crew now hovers around the 50 member mark, which is fine with the good captain, as his philosophy is that he would rather have quality over quantity. Montecarlo holds his crew as the most important thing to him in the game, he will not sacrifice the integrity of the crew nor will he allow anything to harm the reputation that the crew has worked so hard to build, a reputation of respect, hard work and reliability. He is extremely proud of his crew and would do anything and everything he could to help them in any way that he could. Owns Houses He is a roommate in Barnabie's Manor on along with Joyceann. He also owns a shack on that island. Monte is also a roommate at Oneeyedbob's Mansion on . Pets He is sometimes seen playing fetch with his pet dog Nakoma or making swords with his rat Nibbles in his iron working stall on Dragon's Nest. Renamed Ships *The sloop Illicit Hammerhead (painted: yellow/gray) *The cutter Malicious Mako (unpainted) *The war brig Malevolent Moray (painted: Blue/gray) Shoppes/Stalls *Owns Montecarlo's Ironworking Stall on Dragon's Nest Achievements Collection Trinkets Accomplishment and Fame * Current captain of the crew Greek Fire and prince of the flag Post Mortem. * Honorable mention in the best phrase category, in the Multi-ocean contest "Dead Letter Office" for a familiar.